My Mission, My friend
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: This was her mission, nothing more, nothing less. Even so she could not help but find herself liking her. Basically how Azuna first met Ritsuka.


**My mission, my friend.**

* * *

 _"This is your mission. You are to watch over this person. You may use any and all precautions to keep what lies within her out of the hand of evil if necessary. That includes.."_

Again she looked down at the picture the Bishop had given to her. A girl who looked to be the same age as her with amber golden eyes that shone like the sun and short brown hair.

Ritsuka Tachibana. Lindo Tachibana's sister.

She would watch over the Grimoure and make sure no Devils got to it. She would see to it. The light of God smiled upon her after all. She knew that she would not fail her mission. There was no room to fail it.

The Exorcist Society in all its vast wisdom had used their influence to secure her a place in the school where she would be close to her target.

After making a few wrong turns and deadens through the school's many hallways and corridors she finally made it to her destination, thank God she had come early and entered a rather chatty classroom, her eyes sweeping over the many students in the room trying to find the one.

"Settle down students and listen carefully. A new student will be coming here today."

The teacher waited a few seconds for everyone to stop talking before nodding at her.

"I am Azuna Kazuha."

There was a slight confused murmer in the room.

"Kazuha Azuna," she corrected herself singled by the teacher to take a seat.

"Azusa did she say? Like in that one game?" One of the boys whispered as she walked past them.

"No, she said _Azuna_."

"You know... She's kind of cute."

She paid little attention for all of it was spent on the girl with an empty seat next to her.

As she approached her the person looked up. Looking at her through light brown almond shaped eyes that seemed to shine like the sun blinked and looked into her light green. Azuna blinked.

 _Strange, what. . ._

"Hello Azuna, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." The blond Exorcist smiled, taking the seat next to her.

Things were going along smoothly.

How very little she knew.

...*...

It had been nearly three months since she had come to Shiko academy and had befriended Ritsuka as was her mission. Despite all that she found herself truly enjoyed her time spent with her.

"You know Azuna you remind me of my brother a bit." Ritsuka had joked with her at lunch one time

"Oh really?" she giggled pausing when Ritsuka looked away. She had seen Lindo a few times, enough to have some conversation to him and become somewhat acquaintances. She remember that Lindo had always spoke highly of his cute little sister and before he had left for England he had made her promise to protect her from danger when he could not.

. . .

Risuka's older brother Lindo who had been sent to England several months earlier in order to train to become an Exorcist.

She didn't understand why he had to have been sent so far away when there was one here not why it took so long for him to finally be accepted when the need for him to be one was so great.

Weren't the Exorcist Society always happy to have new members.

But then again who was she to question the wisdom of the Head Priest.

...*...

Azuan gazed down at the pastries in front of her.

So much to choose from so little time.

"I don't know which one would you like, Ritsuka?" she asked turning to her.

"The cream-puffs," Ritsuka said without a moment hesitation. "There always so good, don't you think? Here, I'll share one with you if you would like." she continued turning to her smiling that gentle smile of hers.

"Y-yes."

She was a very nice girl and...

She shook her head.

This was her mission nothing more.

Any yet...

...*...

Opening the door to the art room and stepped inside quickly seeing Ritsuka alone in the room working on a painting of her brother and mother. She paused at the door simply looking at the girl innocently painting.

This was her mission nothing more, nothing less. Yet she could not help but like her. She was sweet and kind.

Not what she expected.

She crossed the room calling to the brunette on the stool who stopped what she was doing and turned to her that smile she knew all too well appearing on her lips as she got up.

"You know Azuna since ever since I met you I've been having fun everyday!"

Azuna smiled at her kind words wrapping her arms around her.

"Me too!"

Walking out of the art room and down the hall towards the multipurpose room she found herself consumed by a new determination on her goal.

She would watch over Ritsuka and keep her safe from all harm. She could keep her dear friend safe even after Lindo came back from England.

She continued on by Ritsuka's side pushing what one of the priests had told her into the far corner of her mind.

 ***The Exorcist Society***

A man in long grey decorated robes sat on a chair by a desk phone held up to his ear in the middle of a conversation.

"...Just as we had agreed upon you are to keep that boys training at the bare minimum. If he is going beyond the lowest exorcist find a way to curb it. We cannot allow someone like him to be that powerful. I only let him join because of his grandfather."

"Yes very well, I will see that it done." The voice on the other end said. After a short farewell a prolonged silence emitted from the phone before it was placed back on the receiver.

The head priest clicked off the phone a slight smile on his lips. Things were going along swimmingly for them.

It was safer this way anyway.

Even if the Grimore's own brother was on our side there is no way he will go against us anyway. Still though having a plan B was always a good idea. That girl was a good idea to send as well.

He frowned thinking back to the conversion he had with the other exorcist just a few months ago

 _"First that filthy Dhampir now this. Are we to turn this holy place into a den of sin?!_

 _"Truly! Why did you send her to watch over that person. Her mere existence here is an affront to god!"_

 _"Truly a woman cannot have that much holy power she must secretly be a witch!"_

 _"She is blasphemously strong willed!"_

 _"Enough." He had said to them."She is useful and loyal to us so we will keep her as of this point. It helps that she does not question us."_

That had been the end of the argument however he could not help but agreed with them.

Besides that was why they had sent her to that person in the first place."

If she got caught in the crossfire of what he knew would soon then so be it.

Still though.

It was said that her bloodline could be traced back to that of the saint Joan of Arc. However it has been watered down to the point of none existence. So much so that the holy blood of the saint has all been spent. If that part was true there truly is no other reason for letting her continue with them.

The spies he had sent to watch her had come back with troubling news of her anyway.

They said that it looked as if she was becoming friends with the girl. She may not be able to kill that brat when they time came.

It would be over soon enough anyway.

All in God's time.

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

 **Most of this is just my speculation. Roen said in the game that Azuna was sent by them to watch over her but seriously why would they only let her go if it mattered so much and why send Lindo halfway across the world when they had an Exorcist Society in Japan?**

 **Also the Azuna related to Joan of Acr is just a theory of mine.**


End file.
